


Five Years

by RandomNerd3



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/pseuds/RandomNerd3
Summary: SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Toby waits after the first year now, five years later, he no longer does.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to write after crying for an hour. Big season 3 spoilers. Sorry, I wrote most of this at midnight so there will be lots of spelling and grammar is all errors. Also, this is the shortest thing I've written. It pretty much sucks but I'm publishing it anyways.

Clean up was a lot of work. The stone gumm gumm bodies were carted off to a pit and buried. In all this craziness Tony almost forgot his best friend left him behind, then he would look across the street into Jim's window, and he would cry.

The next year came and went, and still, the only word he received from his best friend was text messages delivered to him from Dr. Lake. Most of the time they were just updates letting Toby know Jim and Claire were still alive. Aaarrrgghh was still around, but after they got the old Gyre fixed Toby's Wingman spent more time going back and fourth between Arcadia and Jersey and less time playing Go-Go Sushi with him. Steve and Eli, the resident Creepslayerz, were always up for a Trollhunting task so they helped Tony a lot with the straggling Gumm Gumms and Gunnar followers. Toby graduated his Junior year and still received no personal message from his best friend.

Jim Lake Jr. was not one to easily break his promise.

Summer went by fast (he officially got his braces off and started to lose weight), with his senior year creeping around the corner Tony found himself with less time to deal with Trollhunter business so he let Steve and Eli to deal with it. Toby was still a Trollhunter, no doubt about it, he just... There wasn't anything left to hunt. Given his newfound free time, and with Eli's help, he figured out he actually was good at numbers and solving equations. He applied to work at a nearby computer company, just in case Jim decided to pop in for a visit.

Five years later Toby, Eli, and Steve all stood in front of the old enterance to Heartstone Trollmarket. In all honesty he gave up on Jim's promise after the fourth year. The three of them became the new golden trio, the unstoppable friendship. "Hey." Steve said placing his hand on Toby's shoulder. "Lake's a Buttsnack, alright? Eli and I would never leave you behind." Suddenly Toby felt a presence behind him. He summoned his War Hammer, Eli and Steve summoned their swords(Merlin gave them better weapons during the fight.) He swung and hit whoever snuck up behind them.

"Who are you?" He asked, holding out his hammer. The troll, at least, it looked like a troll, turned over, then nodded at something behind them. Toby frowned, but Steve must've understood what the Troll meant because he pushed Tony and Eli out of the way at the last second before falling into a swirling vertex of blue.

"Steve!" Eli exclaimed, summoning his sword Galatic. Toby stood with his back against the Creepslayerz.

"Eli, attack battle plan alpha beta omega!" Eli nodded then ran as fast as he could into the woods.

"Toby." The person who first attacked said, "don't you recognize me?" Tony gripped tightly onto his hammer before saying,

"I think I would remember you Gumm Gumm!" The creature growled, but made no move to attack him. Toby jumped headfirst into the fight, landing a blow and forcing the creature onto the ground. The rolled for a while, each trying to gain the upper hand.

"You've gotten better since I last saw you." Toby was suddenly flipped onto his back, the back of his head slammed into the pavement.

"Boys stop!" A female voice shouted, in response Toby shouted,

"Now Eli!" The explosion occurred almost instantly. Toby was blown upwards into the sky.

"Toby!" The creature shouted, using his hammer he floated safely back down to the pavement below him.

"You okay?" Toby asked Eli, the Creepslayer nodded then the two regrouped and preped themselves for a fight.

"What did you do to Steve?!" Eli demanded, weilding Galatic to keep their opponents at bay.

"Steve?" The female asked, she had jet black hair with a streak of blue in it. "Whoops." She planted her back foot then leaned forward with both hands on the blue staff. The woman muttered something and a portal opened up cuing Steve to drop from the sky.

"Damn it." Steve muttered, "I thought once Lake and his girlfriend left all we had to deal with was Wizards and aliens." The staff girl turned to the creature, since she brought Steve back Tony assumed they were friendlies, but he was still on guard.

"Who are you?" Toby tried again, the girl looked human at least. The creature stepped forward, he wore armor detailed in red lines.

"You really don't remember us Tobes? I mean, I know it's been a few years but still. We were best friends." Toby's eye's widened, then he asked,

"Jim?!" The creature smiled,

"Hey Tobes." Steve was suddenly standing inbetween the pair of friends.

"Why didn't you visit him?" Steve asked taking control of the situation. "Why didn't you even call Toby?!" Jim flinched, everyone braces for a fight, but Jim only sighed.

"I'm such a shitty person Tobes." He tried to place his hand on Toby's shoulder, but Steve stood firm.

"Did you even think about what you leaving did to Toby Lake?!" Steve asked, when Jim didn't respond the ex-bully scoffed, "of course not. You weren't there when he came to my house all beaten and bloody because he tried to take on leftover Gumm Gumms by himself. You weren't there when he started to have nightmares. You weren't even there when your best friend graduated from high school without you!" Toby flinched, the last one was a low blow. Steve didn't stop though, "you weren't there for Toby when his grandmother passed away, you weren't there when your mother stopped delivering text messages from you to him. You picked up your stuff, got your girlfriend slung on one arm, your father-figure on the other and you left. You left Toby to pick up the pieces of your mess all by his fucking self because 'he's a real Trollhunter' not like he wasn't before when he was risking his life for you, right?" Jim didn't respond, if anything it looked as if he shrunk further into himself. "Most importantly though, you weren't there when the panic attacks came. You weren't there when Toby woke my entire neighborhood screaming your name, dreaming you were still stick in the Darklands. You were never there James Lake Jr., so why show up now?" Toby saw Eli squeeze Steve's shoulder and the jock calmed down enough not to have his fists pulled back and ready to punch Jim.

"You're right Steve." Jim spoke for the first time since arriving in Arcadia. "I am such a shitty friend and a sorry excuse for a human being. Leaving Toby behind that day was the hardest choice I had to make since becoming a Trollhunter. I have no excuse to why I haven't visited or sent mail or called you Tobes." Toby took a step forward so Steve was behind him. "I'm asking for your forgiveness Toby, I know that will take time, but I'm hoping you'll let me have that time." Steve and Eli waited for Toby's verdict. On one hand, every fiber of his body was telling him to let Jim back into his life, on the other, he was uncertain if he could take anymore blows if Jim walked away again, he would crash and burn. The Creepslayerz were ready to fight, but Toby sighed and said,

"One condition." Everyone tensed, "tacos are on you." Jim laughed,

"Sounds good to me." Toby wrapped his arms around Jim's body and squeezed him, giving him a hug.

"Wow!" Toby exclaimed, "you're like a real live teddy bear!" Jim sighed then Claire chimed in,

"That's what I keep saying!" Toby laughed then followed his friends, both new and old, to the nearest Mexican restaurant.


End file.
